PPSH- 41
Overview The PPSh-41 (Pistolet-Pulemyot Shpagina) is a submachine gun used by the Allies in Red Orchestra 2: Heroes of Stalingrad. The PPSh-41 chambers the standard Soviet pistol and submachine gun cartridge, the 7.62x25mm (Tokarev). The weapon's high rate of fire and large magazine count makes it excel at close quarters combat; however, the high recoil leads to poor performance at long range. This deficiency is partially mitigated by the ability to fire rounds in single shot mode. By default, the PPSh-41 is issued with a 35 round box magazine and is unable to switch to single fire mode. - Once the PPSH-41 has reached level 50 something coined by the community named "PPSH Sniping" becomes possible. By switching firemode(6) you can engage enemies from a considerable distance given it's a PPSH and manage to gain kills. Weapon Unlocks and Availability Level 25 - 71 round drum magazine Level 50 - Select fire capability Classes Assault Squad Leader (non-classic mode) Commander Historical and Factual Information The PPSh-41 was designed by Georgy Semyonovich Shpagin as a cheaper and simpler replacement for the PPD-34/38 and PPD-40, the former being the first submachine gun officially adopted by the Soviet military. The PPSh-41 would become the staple automatic weapon of the Red Army during the Second World War. Like its predecessor, the PPSh-41 chambers the Soviet 7.62x25mm Tokarev round. The parts of the weapon were designed to be produced by a relatively unskilled workforce with simple equipment. Only the barrel required a specialized labor; however, an M1891 Mosin–Nagant rifle cut in half was often substituted. The PPSh-41 used fewer parts and could be manufactured much faster than its predecessors. The PPSh also had the distinction of being the first Soviet small-arm to utilize stamped and welded parts. Its simple blowback operated action and open bolt firing mechanism could achieve rates of fire of up to 900 rounds per minute. Mass production began in late 1941. The weapon was widely produced and distributed among soldiers in the Red Army. Over 6 million PPSh submachine guns were manufactured. Towards the end of World War 2, entire companies in infantry regiments would be outfitted solely with PPSh machineguns. The gun featured very loose tolerances, required very little maintenance, and as a result was known to be reliable in the face of cold weather or dirt--qualities well suited for the conditions of the eastern front. Throughout the war, it was not uncommon for German soldiers to pick up and use abandoned PPSh-41s on the battlefield. These captured PPSh-41s were given the designation MP717® and supplied with the 7.63x25mm Mauser round which was conveniently similar in size to the Soviet 7.62x25mm Tokarev. The German Army would also institute a program to convert the weapon to the standard German submachine gun cartridge, 9mm Parabellum. The Wehrmacht officially adopted these converted PPSh-41s as the MP41®. The PPSh-41 would later be replaced by the PPS-43 which was even faster to manufacture and cheaper to produce. For his work in designing the PPSh-41 and the DShK heavy machine gun, Georgy Shpagin was awarded the Stalin Prize, 2nd class, in 1941 and the title of Hero of Socialist Labour in September of 1945. Firing 2.jpg|First person view of the PPSh-41 Firing 1.jpg|Sights on the PPSh-41 Category:Weapons